Companies are increasingly inundated with vast quantities of data. For example, companies may receive customer information, employee data, sales data, credit card transactions, emails, and the like. Much of this data is stored in an information warehouse or some other type of storage mechanism. Frequently companies destroy stored data to comply with company policy or legal requirements, especially when the stored data is considered “private.” Private information may include health or medical information, personal employee data, sensitive financial information, and any other sensitive, non-public information. As such, information warehouses may periodically delete such private information.